Case:Kitty
Name: Sue Date Registered: 06/03/06 03:28PM Last Activity: 06/03/06 03:28PM Pet: Kitty - 16 yrs old, orange tabby, DSH neutered male DX: May 30, 2006. Last shot: June 30, 2006. Only took 7 shots after eliminating dry food. Lantus, 1 unit BID (U100) between June 3, 2006 and morning of June 21, 2006. Lantus, 1.5 unit BID (U100) starting eve of June 21, 2006. Only five shots. Fructosamine tests - May 29, 2006 -- 588 (normal range for lab is < 340). Sat 06/03 - PMPS - 20.9 (380 mg/dl). Sun 06/04 - AMPS - 19.6 (356) PMPS - 17.1 (311) Mon 06/05 - AMPS - 16.7 (304) PMPS - 14.5 (264) Tue 06/06 - AMPS - 16.7 (304) +8.5 - 15.6 (284) PMPS - 16.1 (293) Wed 06/07 - AMPS - 19.9 (362) PMPS - 18.7 (340) Thu 06/08 - AMPS - 21.8 (396) +2 - 15.8 (287) PMPS - 9.5 (173) Paniced, fed high carb food, 0.5U Lantus Fri 06/09 - AMPS - 29.2 (531) PMPS - 19.1 (347) Sat 06/10 - AMPS - 16.7 (304) PMPS - 19.1 (347) Sun 06/11 - AMPS - 15.3 (278) PMPS - 20.3 (369) Mon 06/12 - AMPS - 15.2 (276) PMPS - 11.9 (216) Tue 06/13 - AMPS - 19.8 (360) PMPS - 21.5 (391) -- After food Wed 06/14 - AMPS - 17.3 (314) PMPS - 21.1 (384) -- After food Thu 06/15 - AMPS - 16.8 (305) PMPS - 24.7 (449) Fri 06/16 - AMPS - 16.7 (304) -- After food +4.75 - 11.8 (215) PMPS - 11.5 (209) Sat 06/17 - AMPS - 22.3 (405) PMPS - 20.8 (378) Sun 06/18 - AMPS - 17.5 (318) PMPS - 21.6 (393) Mon 06/19 - AMPS - 19.3 (351) -- Fed EVO dry only PMPS - 13.8 (251) -- Fed EVO dry only Tue 06/20 - AMPS - 22.0 (400) -- EVO dry + one tsp FF Liver and chicken PMPS - 20.6 Wed 06/21 - AMPS - 15.7 (285) - EVO dry + 1/3 can FF Liver and Chicken, 1U Lantus +2 - 16.4 (298) - A few Bonito flakes +4 - 16.7 (304) - A few Bonito flakes +6 - 16.0 (291) - A few Bonito flakes +8 - 17.4 (316) - A few Bonito flakes +10 - 18.9 (344) - A few Bonito flakes PMPS - 18.7 (340) - 1/8 cup EVO dry + half can FF Liver and chicken, 1.5U Lantus. Thu 06/22 - +6 with 1.5U Lantus - 9.2 (167) wooohooo - that is the lowest yet!! +12 - 9.0 (164) - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken + 2 tbsp EVO dry Insulin not given +13.5 (AMPS) - 10.2 (185) - Gave 0.5U Lantus +6 - 16.1 (293) - 0.5U doesnt cut it. PMPS - 25.4 (462) - 5/8 can FF + 1.5 tbsp EVO dry, 1.5U Lantus Fri 06/23 - AMPS - 19.1 (347) - 5/8 can FF + 1.5 tbsp EVO dry, 1.5U Lantus ************ STOPPED FEEDING DRY FOOD ****************** PMPS - 17.2 (313) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken (he left about 1tbsp) 1.5U Lantus Sat 06/24 - +11 - 5.2 (95) - 3/4 can FF Liver and Chicken, no shot +13.5 (2.5 hours after meal) - 5.8 (105) 12.30am +26 - 17.4 (313) - 3/4 can FF Liver and Chicken, 1U Lantus. Sun 06/25 - +9 - 4.5 (82) - Threw up FF Beef Feast. Fed 1/2 can FF Liver/Chicken 12.30pm +12 - 6.1 (111) - No shot. 5.20pm +17 - 8.5 (155). 9.30pm +21 - 12 (219) - 3/4 can FF Liver and Chicken. 12.00am +23.5 - 13.5 (245). Mon 06/26 - +32.5 - 11.3 (205) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken +35.5 - 16.6 (302) 12.30pm +36 - Gave 0.1U Lantus. (I thought I was giving 0.25U). +2 - 13.2 (240) +9 - 12.4 (225) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken. 12.30am +12 - 16.4 (298) - 0.1U Lantus. (I thought I was giving 0.25U). Tue 06/27 - 4.30am - +4 - 11 (200) 9.30am +9 - 12.8 (233) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken 11.10am +10.5 - 0.5U Lantus 3.50pm +4.5 - 8.8 (160) - Looking lethargic, couldnt jump onto the chair, weak meow. 10pm +11 - 9.8 (178) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken Wed 06/28 10.00am - +23 - 11.7 (213) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken. 10.50am +23.5 - 0.1U Lantus. (I thought I was giving 0.25U). 9.30pm +10.5 - 10.5 (191) - BG taken after food. 1 can FF Liver/Chicken. Thu 06/29 9.00am - +22 - 9.3 (169) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken. 2.00pm +27 - 8.6 (156) - He is coming down himself!!!!! Wooooohoooooo!!!!! 9.10pm +34 - 9.5 (173) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken. Fri 06/30 10.00am - +47 - 10.4 (189) - 3/4 can FF L&C. Ate for two hours. 11.15am - 0.1U Lantus (to the zero line). 3.30pm +4.25 - 6.3 (115) 8.30pm +9.25 - 8.4 (153) - 1 can FF L&C. Ate for two hours. Sat 07/01 (Day1) 8.45am - +21.5 - 7.3 (133) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken. 8.30pm - +33.25 - 8.9 (162) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken. Started adding phos binder to food - reduced urine - even less than amount before FD. Sun 07/02 (Day2) 8.45am - +45.5 - 10.2 (185) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken. 6.15pm - +55 - 6.9 (125) - Fed 1 tbsp FF Liver and Chicken. (Started giving small snacks of FF during day and night). Mon 07/03 (Day3) 10.45am - +71 - 7.2 (131) - 1 can FF Liver and Chicken. 9.00pm - +81.25 - 9.6 (175) - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken. He had snacked during the day..no set timings..wonder if that was a good idea. Tue 07/04 (Day4) 1.15am - + 85.5 - 8.7 (158) - Ate for 2 hours at 9pm, waited 2 hours and ate some more... 10.00am - +94.25 - 9.3 (169) - Working on 3/4 can FF Liver and Chicken. Still peeing lots once a night...need to get phos in food reduced. 9.45pm - +106 - 11.7 (213) - 3/4 can FF Liver and Chicken. Wed 07/05 (Day5) 5.00am - +113.25 - 7.4 (135) - 1/3 can FF L&C - Pancreas kicked in!! 11.15am - 1/3 can FF L&C. 12.30pm - 1/8 can FF L&C....eat and sleep all day...that's life...LOL 9.45pm - +130 - 10.4 (189) - 3/4 can FF L&C...looking active and grooming. Thu 07/06 (Day6) 4.45am - 1/4 can FF L&C. 9.45am - +142 - 6.9 (125) - 1/3 can FF Liver and Chicken. 1.30pm - 1/3 can FF Liver and Chicken. 9.45pm - +154 - 9.7 (176) - working on last 1/3 can FF from this morning with 1 tbsp Wellness Chicken added. Not looking too well. Threw up earlier in the day. Had some hair in the vomit but not a tight ball. Fur looks spiked sometimes. Need to get phos in food down. Fri 07/07 (Day7) 5.30am - 1/4 can FF L&C and 1 tbsp Wellness Chicken. 9.30am - +165.75 - 4.4 (80) - WHAT!!!! 1/4 can FF L&C and 2 tbsp Wellness Chicken...about equal amounts for a total of 1/2 small can (FF size). 9.35am - +166 - 4.0 (73) - Checked it again with new strips..eating but going down!!! 1.00pm - Finished morning's 1/4 can FF Liver and Chicken + 2 tbsp Wellness 5.00pm - 1/4 can FF L&C + 2 tbsp Wellness Chicken. 9.45pm - +178 - 4.4 (80) - 1/4 can FF L&C + 2 tbsp Wellness (1/2 small can) Sat 07/08 (Day8) 4.00am - 1/4 can FF + 3 tbsp Wellness Chicken 9.00am - +189.25 - 4.5 (82) - Finishing off leftover food from earlier. Didnt eat with too much enthusiasm. 5.30pm - 1/4 can FF L&C + 3 tbsp Medi-Cal Reduced Protein (by mistake..damn) 9.30pm - +201.75 - 2.3 (42) Too low? - 1/4 can FF + 2 tbsp Wellness Chicken. Sun 07/09 (Day9) 5.00am - Leftover snack. 12.00pm - +216.25 - 3.0 (55) - 1/4 can FF + 2 tbsp Wellness Chicken. 1.30pm - 1/4 can FF + 2 tbsp Wellness. Ate half of it. 8.30pm - +224.75 - 4.4 (80) - Leftovers + 1/4 can FF + 1 tbsp Wellness. Mon 07/10 (Day10) 4.00am - 1/4 can FF + 1 tbsp Wellness 10.00am - +238.25 - After eating - 5.2 (95) - 1/4 can FF + 1 tbsp Wellness 12.30pm - Wanted more food - 1/2 can FF + 2 tbsp Wellness - ate half of this. 8.15pm - +248.5 - 4.9 (89) - 1/2 can FF + leftovers. His coat is silky. He slept with me part of the night. More himself. Tue 07/11 (Day11) 4.00am - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken. 10.00am - +262.25 - 5.8 (105) - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken. 2.00pm - +262.25 - 3.9 (71) - 2 hours after finishing meal, Pancreas working. 3.00pm - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken - ate 3/4 of it. 8.00pm - + 272.25 - 5.2 (95) - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken NOTE - Numbers running a bit higher after eliminating Wellness but he is more himself. Wed 07/12 (Day12) 3.30am - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken 8.30am - +284.75 - 4.5 (82) - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken Missed afternoon snack 7.30pm - +295.75 - 4.4 (80) - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken. 11.30pm - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken. Thu 07/13 (Day13) 5.00am - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken - Ate a few kibbles of kitten's dry food. 10.30am - +310.75 - 5.2 (95) - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken 4.30pm - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken 7.30pm - +319.75 - 4.2 (76) - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken. Fri 07/14 (Day14) 4.15am - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken 10.00am - +334.25 - 5.1 (93) - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken - not enjoying food..wants to eat kitten's canned and dry food. 4.00pm - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken 9.30pm - +345.75 - 4.8 (87) - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken - gave some egg but didnt eat it...added tuna. Left half the food. Sat 07/15 (Day15) 4.45am - Finished leftover food 8.30am - Threw up some slimy food coloured liquid. Not too much though 9.00am - +357.25 - 5.1 (93) - 1/2 FF Liver and Chicken - Ate 1/3 of it 12.00pm - Ate some more but still left half of the 1/2 can served earlier. Coat looks spiked. 4.00pm - Finished 1/2 can FF 8.00pm - +368.25 - 4.8 (87) - Stuck at the same numbers..1/2 can FF 11.00pm - 1/2 can FF. Had 1/2 can FF less than 2 cans...only ate 1.5 can FF. Sun 07/16 (Day16) -- No more counting hours...Too complicated. 4.00am - 1/2 can FF...Finished it by 6am. Part of yesterday's 2 cans FF. 9.30am - 4.2 (76) - 1 can FF Liver and chicken...not eating much. 6.00pm - Ate some of the morning leftovers...still left...not eating well. 8.00pm - Skipped test since he had eaten just before. 1/2 can FF L&C. Mon 07/17 (Day17) 5.00am - 1/2 can FF Liver and chicken..ate it all. Part of yesterday's 2 cans 9.30am - 4.9 (89) - Was asking for food. 1/2 can FF. Ate about 2/3. 1.00pm - Finished earlier food. 5.00pm - 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken. Left 1/3 of it. 9.00pm - No test tonight. Leftovers + 1/2 can FF Liver and Chicken. Left 1/3. Kitty's transition to canned food has been slow. He is eating mostly Innova EVO dry with Medi-Cal Preventive canned mixed in. If I give him 1/4 can mixed with EVO dry he throws up. He can take about 1/8 can mixed with EVO dry. Update 06/20 -- I have felt that over last week or so Kitty's numbers have been higher with Medi-Cal Preventive so I am in search of another canned food now...maybe Fancy Feast. I dont like the sweet stuff in Wellness. Update 06/24 -- Kitty is now eating Fancy Feast Liver and Chicken. Adding 1-2 tbsp Wellness to the Fancy Feast, brought lower BG numbers but his coat was spiked and he stayed in the room by himself. Switching back to FF made the coat soft and he was more himself..even slept with me for a while. Kitty's hometests have been very difficult. I sometimes prick 5-7 times and work at it for 20 minutes. I need to test because it is a PS test and I dont want to give him the shot without the test. Hopefully we will overcome this. Update 06/20 -- Hometests are getting easier. It usually takes 1-2 pricks to get blood. Now if only he will stay still long enough for me to sip it up. Negative for ketones at DX; 2003 - had surgery for bladder stone. 2004 - I131 fo/r hyperT. Total T4 now below normal range though NOT symptomatic of hypoT. Location - Toronto, Ontario. Canada. BD Logic meter for hometesting BD 3/10cc 5/16" 31 gauge needles with half unit markings. Category:Regulated cases Category:Remission cases Category:Male cases Category:Feline cases Category:Lantus cases Category:low-carb casesCategory:Feline male casesCategory:Feline Lantus usersCategory:Feline regulated casesCategory:Feline low-carb cases